The Cassie Cena Story Vol 1
by xcassiex007
Summary: Let's say John Cena has an adopted daughter that has been with him since she was 13. Let's also say that she has had every obstacle thrown in front of her, and she continues to persevere through it all. Let's also say she got in trouble with the law and now John has had enough of it and decides to get her into wrestling. Will she fail and destroy the Cena name?
1. Synopsis.

Before everyone begins reading, I have already finished this story... I finished it maybe 2-3 years ago. I wrote it on another platform during my 4 years of high school. This story has a special place in my heart for some god awful reason lol. I'm bringing it on here because during the last year ideas have been coming to me that I wish I had incorporated. So as I am transitioning this story over to here I am re-vamping it because I was a 14 year old teenager when I started and now I am a 21 year old adult so let's begin.

This story begins in 2004 when my o/c debuts and it carries on into the future as well. Shes 19 at the beginning of the story and everyone is about 3-4 years older then her except for her parents and anyone else who is way older.

The basis of this story is about a tough, gritty, sensitive, outspoken, chick named Cassie Cena...she was adopted by John Cena and his wife when she was 13. She is a heroin addict and nothing works for her Rehab, Jail, probation, Narcotics Anonymous. Nothing works to help her get clean. So yadda yadda yadda John gets her involved in wrestling. But eventually you'll learn that she is different then the rest.It is a love story, her interest is Triple H cause he's still bae af . It deals with some real life stuff so yeah. There are many twists and turns so Hope you enjoy it and grow to love it as much as I do.

Good Luck.

-cassie


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/n: I own nothing but my original characters and my ideas.

Chicago, Illinois

02/19/04

"You should really loose the attitude, Cassie." I rolled my eyes at my father and continued to sulk and gaze out of the car window. "I don't have an attitude." I retorted and he let out a small chuckle, I turned my head and glared at him. "It's not fucking funny...John." I snapped. "Okay, watch your mouth." He said sternly to me, "Sorry." I said quietly and then huffed,

"Dad...please don't make me do this... I don't want to do this, I can just go to rehab again, and I'll stay this time! I swear. Please!!" I said while unbuckling my seatbelt and turning to him,

Dad looked at me, "We both know that won't happen. Look how far you've came already, three months off the needle, you're gaining weight, you look healthier, your relationships have grown again after tearing them apart. Three months of wrestling has already helped you." John replied and I shook my head,

"What if I'm not good enough, what if I fail and everyone hates me?" I asked him while looking down at my nails that were on my lap, then dad put his hand on mine and squeezed them.

"You're Cassie Cena. You can do anything you set your mind too." He told me and I closed my eyes.

 _I mean, dad was partially correct. I have been getting better after putting the needle down. I can feel it in my mind, body and soul. But this whole fiasco of being a wrestler is fucking ridiculous! How in the blue hell am I suppose to have a life? Im only 19 years old! Dad was on the road for thirteen years and he missed so many holidays and birthdays. And how am I suppose to live up to John Cena's name?_

"We're here." John said and I opened my eyes and saw the Allstate Arena. "Vince wants to meet with you as well." He added and I nodded. I looked at all the Luxurious RVs that were inside the parking garage. John parked behind a production truck.

I hopped out of the truck and grabbed my duffle bag and slung it across my shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine. I promise." John said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder and squeezing me.

"Hey man, Vince's office?" John grabbed a guy buy his arm who was wearing a headset, khakis and a disgusting olive green dress shirt, "down the hall, take a left, then a right and his door is on the left." The man said then scurried away, "You'll get used to it." John said and I looked up at him.

"Get used to what?" I asked him, "The busyness, everyone running around like a chicken with its head cut off." He explained, I just chuckled.

In front of me was a door with Vince McMahon in bold letters on the front. John knocked for me, and then I heard a come in from the other side.

I opened up the door and Vince looked up from his papers and at us,

"There's my girl!" Vince said cheerfully and took off his glasses, I smiled, "Hi." I said rather shyly. Vince came over and gave me a hug, I hugged him and then he shook johns hand.

"Sit! Come sit! Are you excited?" Vince asked and I chucked, "I'm nervous as shit." Vince smiled and nodded, "That's expected, I saw all your tapes...and I must say I am impressed with you." He told me and I smiled,

"Thank you...but why are we here? I thought we went over everything last week?" I questioned. Vince put on his glasses and put his hand up in the air, almost as saying pause.

"You're parole officer faxed the rest of the papers to them." John whispered into my ear,

"Ah! Here they are..." Vince said holding them in his hand as he flipped threw the thick packet of white papers,

"The Los Angeles county board of parole and probation has decided to add more stipulations to your contract as well as us, WWE." Vince started off,

"What?" I said confused and looking at John, "Did you know this? I already signed my contract!" I quietly shouted at John, "Simmer down!" Vince's bass in his voice deepened and I sat up straight.

"You, Cassie Cena are required to accept and pass a urine sample each week on Wednesday at 4pm. Wherever you are in the country touring, you will fly to Stamford and come to the head quarters and submit a drug test." Vince continued reading, I scoffed.

 _That was a little too much._

"You will also return to Los Angeles and go to the board of parole and probation once a month and will give a full report of all activities to your parole officer Lieutenant Ryan Shepherd." Vince looked at me and I nodded.

"You will also have to report to Me at all times as I am your Superior. You are not allowed to miss more then one show a month with the exception of a certified physicians note or a family emergency. " Vince continued listing all these rules and I nodded,

"It has also come to my attention you like to...fraternize with the opposite sex. That will not be tolerated at all for your time being with WWE." Vince said and I cocked my head to the side.

"Got it...no sexual relationships with other wrestlers. Have to go pee in a cup once a week in Connecticut and go home once a month to talk to P.O. Ryan...Got it." I said with a chuckle,

"This is serious Cassie...Vince...tell her the other part." John said and I was confused, "Wait, what other part?" I said while looking back and forth between them

Vince cleared his throat. "You fail your drug test you go back to prison." "What!!" I yelled, and got up from my chair, but Vince continued,

"You miss your appointment with Lieutenant Shepherd...you go to prison." "Are you kidding me!!" I yelled in frustration,

"You break our rules, here...I report you to your parole officer and he decides either parole time or prison depending on the severity of the rule." Vince finished saying and I stared at him.

"This is bullshit! I am walking on thin ice!!" I yelled, "Well you have been for years!! This will teach you so many things you never knew you needed! This is not gonna be fun or easy!" John shouted at me,

"It's a learning experience Cassie, and in my opinion if I were you id rather be wrestling in a ring, earning money then shooting up heroin." Vince said sternly to me while adjusting his tie.

I sighed, "You have a support system here. You have people you haven't even met yet rooting for you." Vince said and I looked at him. "Sign this...and everything will be set in stone." He looked at me while handing me a black, shiny pen.

"If I don't?" I said ever so defiantly, "Get your ass over to this desk and sign it!!" John yelled while pointing at the papers and I glared at him.

I dragged my feet over to the desk. Every time I took a step it felt like I was getting closer and closer to hell. I picked up the pen and signed my name and put the pen down.

"Congratulations, Cassie Cena...you are now a World Wrestling Entertainment superstar...and you have a match tonight...you're dismissed." I stood up but John stayed seated.

"Go find the locker room. We will talk later." He said and I rolled my eyes and slammed his door.

 _How fucking could he!! Dad set me up!! He backed me into a corner because he knew I wouldn't say no!_

"Cassie!!" I stopped and turned around only for Hailey to jump on me and wrap her arms ever so tightly around my neck and I wrapped mine around her.

Hailey is my best friend and has been my best friend for eight years.

"I've missed you so damn much! You don't know how happy and relieved I am that you are here." She said while jumping off of me and I looked down at the ground and nodded, "I'm proud of you." She said softly and touched the side of my arm, and I looked at her,

"Thank you." I said quietly. "Let me show you around." She said and we started walking.

Twenty minutes later we were in the women's locker room and I was getting changed into my ring attire which consisted of black Vans, black Nike knee high socks, denim booty shorts and an Austin 3:16 crop top. I had just finished tightening my pony tail and looked at myself into the mirror and exhaled.

"I have knots in my stomach." I told Hailey and sat down on a bench, she looked over her shoulder and smirked, "I'd be worried if you didn't." She said and I smiled, "I think I'm gonna go get some air, it might help me calm down a little." I told her and she nodded, "I'll be here."

I was walking down the corridor on my BlackBerry scrolling through my Myspace when I ran into a wall..and fell straight on my ass.

 _Walls don't grunt smarty pants._

"Watch where the fuck you're going!." I looked up and he looked down at me. "You ran into me dickhead!" I gave him a taste of his own medicine as I was still sitting on the floor.

 _He wouldn't stop fucking staring at me? Or was he glaring? I can't tell._

He did however stick his hand out in front and offered it to me, but I smacked it out of my face.

"No thanks." I said as I dusted my pants off. When I stood up straight I looked at him and I froze up.

 _He was absolutely beautiful. Tan skin, hazel eyes, there was more brown then there was green in them. He had such a proportionate and freshly shaved beard. Dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a smooth pony tail that I could tell was shaven in the back. And don't get me started on those Muscles. Or that huge nose._

"I am so sorry." I said to him, he smiled, "Uh no..no...it's totally okay I should've been paying attention.

He had the World heavyweight championship over his shoulder..I assumed he was the champion.

 _But I've also been out of prison for three months and haven't been able to catch up on my wrestling._

 _But I did know who he was,_

"You're Triple H." I told him and he nodded, "That I am...I'm Paul...but everyone just calls me Hunter." He said and stuck out his hand, I grabbed it and shook it,

"I'm...-" "Cassie Cena...I know who you are...you are very popular around here tonight." He told me and I rolled my eyes,

"You know who I am?" I asked him and he laughed, "Of course! I mean...uh Vince told us you were coming and that you debut tonight." He chuckled nervously, "oh right..."

"Well I should go...I have a match." He said, "Yeah...sorry again." I told him and he just stared at me,

"I kinda need my hand back if I wanna leave." He said and I looked down and I was still holding it, and I quickly let go and put it behind my back, "I'll see you around." He said and gave me a wink and walked past me. I watched him leave and I saw him turn his head around and we made eye contact until I quickly scurried away.


End file.
